Myka It's Just How Men are Wired
by that-chick-with-purple-hair
Summary: Myka and Pete switch bodies, causing Myka to learn it's just how men are wired.


Myka Its Just How Men are Wired

Summary: Myka and Pete switch bodies, causing Myka to learn, how men are wired. Rated T. It's a silly bit of nonsense like almost everything else I write.

Myka sat there next to her body trying to sort this out in her head, well…Pete's head technically. She had woken up that morning in Pete's room, in Pete's body. Then she saw herself walk in, only it was Pete in her body. An artifact was defiantly involved and she just knew this was Pete's fault. They sat and tried to think of what happened but they were much too shocked to really try sorting things out yet.

Pete started to slide her hands up her abdomen scratching towards her chest while staring off in space. He didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing. Just before he reached the danger zone Myka yanked her wrists away from her body.

"Pete! I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my breasts!" Myka yelled, more like boomed with Pete's deeper voice.

"Um, sorry. I didn't realize…normally I don't have…technically it would be you touch…yeah sorry." He smiled apologetically. It seemed genuine. Myka and Pete sat there on Pete's bed staring at each other. Myka was still holding her own wrists, gazing at her body. She didn't really appreciate before how attractive she was, how sexy she was. But sitting there seeing her own full curves strain against the tight camisole as Pete made her body breathe, the rise and fall of her chest was hypnotic. The slow deep breathing relaxed her until something strange and foreign but still slightly similar awoke inside Pete's body.

"Uh Myka, my eyes are up here." Pete laughed using Myka's tiny voice, though with a slightly suspicious look. This brought Myka's attention to her face. Her skin was smooth and she knew it was soft after all she took good care of it. Her eyelashes were still dark from day old mascara but her eyes looked smoky instead of smudgy. Her lips were plump and moist looking from the chap stick she applied every night before bed, something she never really thought about before now. Pete was now trying to struggle out of his body's grasp, but he wasn't strong enough. He knew what the lusty look Myka had in _his_ eyes meant. He had been attracted to Myka from the beginning but as a fully mature adult he'd controlled his urges easily. But he assumed what Myka was feeling was probably something like what a coma patient who just woke up to find out his body is addicted to chocolate felt when a nurse brought him a chocolate cake and told him not to eat it.

"Myka calm down, you're not thinking clearly." Pete stumbled unnerved by his new body's lesser strength. He didn't know as many fancy fighting moves as Myka did. If she were in her body she probably could've gotten out of this already, and she wouldn't even need to in the first place.

"Hmm?" Myka sighed still looking her body up and down.

"Myka, you're hurting…uh, your wrists." Pete tried to speak calmly but he couldn't help but hear Myka's voice quiver. He looked at his body. Myka's eyes, _his_ eyes kept roaming over his new body, he shuddered. His hands were firm and resolute on Myka's delicate ones. He couldn't help but wonder for a fraction of a second, did he look that way to all women? No of course not this was just his own mind's reaction to Myka's intense new need.

Myka didn't seem to be listening. She leaned forward into her body's neck and smelled her own hair. She had smelled that strawberry shampoo everyday but now it seemed different, heady, and mouthwatering. As she used Pete's senses to take in her old body, Myka inwardly marveled at Pete's restraint. Were all men like this, she wondered. All she knew is that she wanted her body now. And with that thought Myka shoved her body back against the bed pushing her hands above her head and pressing Pete's body close to hers. Holding Pete down Myka smashed his lips on hers, finally releasing her body's hands. Instead she slid Pete's hands down her body slowly then back up slowly as she relished in the excitement this brought her.

Pete didn't know what to do. Myka released her wrists but now that he had them he didn't know how to stop her without hurting Myka and him. Myka started running his hands down her body. Pete quivered, very uncharacteristically, until Myka forced her mouth open and explored greedily with his tongue. Pete didn't like this, and he knew Myka would regret it. He started to struggle and Myka restrained her wrists again. Still kissing hungrily she forced her body's legs apart with her knees. At this Pete planned to shout his, which is to say Myka's, head off. But as Myka came up for air, instead of a shout all that came out of Pete's mouth was a quiet fragile sounding 'Please'. Myka looked down at her body's wary eyes and suddenly felt like someone dropped a bucket of cold water on her head. She quickly got up and went to stand in the corner farthest from Pete.

"Um, I just, I didn't know it would be like _that_. I'm sorry if I scared you." Myka said awkwardly.

"Nah, don't worry about it. No harm done." He half smiled thinking it better not to mention the bruises she'll probably have on her wrists later.

"Uh we should go wake up Artie and see if we can't get this fixed." She cleared her throat and laughed uneasily.

"Yeah but, hey Myka."

"Yeah?"

"You should probably stay away from Claudia and Leena till then."

"Yeah."

THE END

If you saw anything that struck you as awesome or conversely if you saw something that just bugged you than by all means tell me about it in a review. I only ask that you not abuse that and send a mean spirited review, critiquing is cool but pointless insults are a waste of everyone's time.


End file.
